


Covet

by PeskiPixi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Male Masturbation, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a challenge I set myself. Chris is on set and a bit frustrated and has a shower. Guess what happens next. Pure pointless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> I chose a random character and wrote a very short (less than 800 words) one-shot in half an hour. So, unbeta’ed and unedited. Written for fun to challenge myself and really get the creative juices flowing. Please don’t judge to harshly… As always comments and cudos are appreciated!

He sits on the trailer step, sky-blue eyes unfocused, staring at nothing in particular, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped in front of his mouth. His thoughts churned, he knew he was in trouble. He couldn’t focus on anything, he struggled to remember lines and get into the zone when they were rolling. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. And it wasn’t run-of-the-mill thoughts about how pretty her eyes were and how soft her hair looked. It was dirty, troubling thoughts. Images and wants that made the blood rush to his cheeks, among other places. He didn’t fantasize about kissing her and holding her hand. His fantasies conjured up images of her underneath him, sighing, writhing in pleasure, gasping in exquisite pain. Visions of reddening her skin and twisting her features into lustful expressions of aching ecstasy.

He blows out a noisy breath and scrubs his hands roughly over his face, dragging his fingers through his long blonde hair. Well, he thinks, might as well get out of this get-up and in the shower. Heaving his bulk up from the step, he turns and enters the trailer locking the door behind him. He methodically starts getting rid of the Thor costume, unclasping the heavy red cape, wriggling off the heavy boots and starting on the buckles and clips that held the breastplate together. Finally, he stripped of the undergarments and turned on the shower. Stepping in, he heaved a sigh of contentment, thankful that the showerhead was high enough for him to actually fit under. The water pounded on his shoulders, and he revelled in the sting of the hot spray on his skin. Throwing back his head, his eyes tightly closed, he let the water run over his face, plastering his long blonde hair to his scalp.

He stood like that for a while, and inevitably, his thoughts drifted to her. He pictured her face, large brown eyes framed by thick black lashes, high cheekbones and the most luscious mouth you have ever seen. What he wouldn’t give to have those lips on his cock, to have her here, now, on her knees in front of him, sucking and licking, staring up at him through those lashes. His cock twitched and he grimaced, pinching his eyes closed, trying to rid himself of the image. His hands balled into fists, and he leaned against the shower wall, pressing his cheek into the cool tiles, opening his eyes wide again, staring at the tap, hoping the inanity of it would anchor him somehow. But it was no use. Giving up, he snaked his hand down his torso and closed his fist around the already engorged flesh of his shaft, his breath stuttering in his throat.

His eyelids slid closed, and the image is back. This is not the first time. He had nurtured the image, moulded it and polished it, until it was an instant trigger to his lust. It wasn’t just visual anymore, he could feel her mouth, and taste her arousal on his tongue. Her face turned up to him, she slid her tongue up the underside of him, making him twitch and his hands fist at his sides. Her lips folded around him and pulled off again, making deliciously lewd wet sounds. Finally his cockhead disappeared in her mouth, engorged and purple with need, strands of saliva and his own fluids connecting them every time she retreated for breath, or to play her wicked tongue around his head, teasing him. Then, she would take him in again, her eyes on his, tears standing at the corners, her full lips stretched wetly around him, taking in as much as she can. So hot. So wet. His hand went into her hair, holding her head as his hips tilt forward. His grasp is hot and firm and slick and he is lost in the microcosm of the vision.

His hips strain forward and he hits the back of her throat, making her moan and her mouth constrict around him, the delicious pressure making his eyes water and his breath falter. His stomach muscles ripple with the approaching bliss. His breath stops as his face scrunches up, and the sound of her own fingers in her swollen red slit as she pleasures herself pushes him over the edge. This is what he sees. Feels.

He roars and erupts over his slick wet fist, his legs trembling from the power of his orgasm. Resting his head against the cool tiles again, he catches his breath as the water turns cold on his back.

Soon he will have her, pleasure her.

Own her.

Soon.


End file.
